


persuasion

by stereosymbiosis



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin convinces Maki to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for saso 2015 [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2518961#cmt2518961)

"Maki-chan looks happy," Rin says. Rin hadn't bothered toweling off after getting out of the pool, so the water drips from her bathing suit and sluices down her arms and legs, dribbling onto the pavement in between the pool chairs. Maki lounges in the chair next to hers, but she's dry and shaded under the umbrella, though her long, pretty legs are stretched out in the sunshine.

Maki turns her head away and purses her lips like she's trying not to smile. "Stop towering over me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're happy," Rin says, rocking forward on the balls of her feet, and she shakes her head so water rains down from her hair right onto Maki's face. Maki shrieks, a delighted sound that makes Rin's heart squeeze in her chest, and flails her legs and arms. Maki's hand slaps at Rin's leg, and Rin traps it between her own hands.

"Come on, come in the pool with me!" she urges, tugging Maki's hand, pulling her up into a seated position on the chair.

"No, I don't want to get wet."

"I mean...you're already wet," Rin says, tugging on Maki's hand again. Maki purses her lips again and looks at the pool, and Rin can tell that she's about to give in. After all these years, she knows what every look on Maki's face means, and she knows when her contrariness is getting in the way of what she really wants to do. Anyone else would probably get annoyed at having to urge Maki through her stubbornness, but Rin really doesn't mind. She thinks it's kind of...cute.

"Fine," Maki finally says, and Rin cheers, pumping her fists in the air. Maki rolls her eyes as she swings her legs off the lounge chair, but she's smiling, too, so Rin can tell she's not really annoyed.

Rin offers a hand to Maki before she gets out of the chair. "Milady," she says, taking a deep bow, like she's seen them do in movies.

"What are you doing?" Maki asks with a laugh as she stands up from her chair.

"I'm your knight! Duh! I have to treat you like the princess that you are!" 

Maki blushes a deep red color and looks ahead, keeping her gaze resolutely away from Rin's. "Come on, let's get in the pool already."

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Rin says, lacing her fingers through Maki's and leading her to the pool. She turns her head back to catch Maki smiling, a soft little smile that she only has when she thinks nobody's looking.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."


End file.
